


Changing Blood

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim, you better start-" Conner's words cut off when Tim finally looked at him. His eyes were completely different. Gone were the blue irises Kon was used to seeing. Instead both eyes were bright electric green. </p><p>"Help me.....Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



Kon flew towards the tower, exhausted, worried and pissed. He had been flying all week trying to find Tim. He had even flown over Gotham, over Bludhaven, over Metropolis and Central City.  He even checked Smallville again before shooting over to the only place he hadn't checked yet. 

Because of course, whenever Kon _wanted_ to find Tim, Tim never answered his phone. But then again, he had gone missing eight days ago according to Nightwing. And Bruce was convinced that he was dead. Mainly because Tim's suit had stopped sensing a heartbeat. 

Which meant absolutely nothing. 

It just meant that Tim wasn't in the suit anymore. 

Which really didn't sit any better with Kon than Tim being dead. But he refused to sleep until he found Tim. Landing in the tower, he moved to disarm the alarm but noticed it was already turned off. Odd, seeing as he couldn't hear anyone. And Cyborg kept a contant watch over the tower. For someone to be here without him knowing.......Conner was on high alert as he moved further into the tower and drifted up the stairs to keep from making noise, his ears straining to hear something. Anything. And it was when he reached the floor where his, Tim's and Bart's rooms were that he finally heard something. 

It sounded like someone was having troubles breathing, but there was no heartbeat. As he followed the sound, it led him to Tim's room. And the door was surprisingly unlocked. Pushing the door open caused the breathing to stop for a moment, and Conner instantly found what he was looking for. 

Tim was huddled in the corner, knees brought up to his chest, eyes wide. The room was almost barely lit despite it being four in the afternoon. 

"Tim?" Conner drifted closer, Tim had yet to move. "Dude, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you. Where have you been? And why is it so dark in here?" he asked, floating to the blinds. His hands wrapped around the chords and he moved to pull them. 

"NO!" The cry was cut off as he pulled the blinds open, suddenly filling the room with light. Tim's room was facing west, and the setting sun cast everything in a golden glow. Conner looked back over to the corner where Tim had been only to find him gone. 

But the heavy breathing sounded close, and Conner found Tim leaning against the wall just beside the door, in the shadows. 

"Seriously, Tim, what in the world is wrong with you?" he asked, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. The muscles beneath the black cotten shirt were tense, and it took Kon a moment to realize Tim was wearing his shirt. 

"Can't....breathe...." Tim croaked out as his hand clutched his throat. A quick X-ray scan showed nothing blocking the airways, and the glands looked normal. 

"Tim, you better start-" Conner's words cut off when Tim finally looked at him. His eyes were completely different. Gone was the blue irises Kon was used to seeing. Instead both eyes were bright green. 

"Help me.....Please."


End file.
